Ultrathin display device may be manufactured by thinning the glass substrate or utilizing a carrier substrate for supporting an ultrathin array substrate. The former typically involves complex and costly procedures of grinding and polishing the glass substrate after the display components are formed on the glass substrate.
The latter typically involves adhering an ultrathin array substrate to a carrier substrate through an adhesive layer. The adhered carrier substrate and ultrathin array substrate are shown in FIG. 1A. The adhesive layer b is formed on the carrier substrate a, and the ultrathin array substrate c is placed on top of the adhesive layer b. Display components are formed on the ultrathin array substrate c, and encapsulated using an encapsulating substrate d (FIG. 1B). The ultrathin array substrate c is then detached from the carrier substrate a.
Typically, the ultrathin array substrate c is detached from the carrier substrate a by contacting a fluorine-containing detaching agent with the adhesive layer b from four sides of the adhesive layer b (FIG. 1C). The fluorine-containing detaching agent reacts with the adhesive layer b material, thereby detaching the ultrathin array substrate c (along with the encapsulating substrate d) from the carrier substrate a (FIG. 1D).